Conventional hygienic apparatus, such as bidets, include spray nozzles in a seat or bowl to provide a spray of water to the genital area of a user upon demand. Bidets generally have fixed nozzles located beneath a bowl rim and through a porcelain wall. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 392,461 and 1,990,578.
More recently, toilets or water closets have been adapted with hot and cold water lines distributed within either the toilet bowl rim or seat for providing a flow of water to a nozzle device. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,835,497 and 4,242,764. Although these devices permit bidet-type operation within conventional toilets, their exposed mechanical elements are not always sanitary, and often include expensive plumbing fixtures.
The prior art has also addressed the need for additional comfort to the user. The more modern toilet bowl/bidet apparatus includes elaborate nozzle configurations for redirecting the water flow and to enable the user to select a preferred flow direction. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,550,454, 3,781,919, 4,691,391 and 4,041,553. Although presenting some additional flexibility and comfort, these improvements are also expensive and often require additional cleaning to keep them in a sanitary condition.
Accordingly, there is a need for a toilet and/or toilet seat having hygienic cleaning apparatus which can be manufactured at low cost, and which require minimal maintenance and cleaning.